hexapolar_institutionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Krystal Peridot Mikazuchi
Appearance Krystal has been noted to be an extremely short female, being 5'5" at her tallest. She has a more voluptuous body type, in comparison to the other females on the Ultimate Team, her most prominent feature being her enunciated waist. Krystal has dravite hair, sometimes being viewed as russet or coffee-like due to the lighting. Her eyes are gold, to represent her semblance and type specialty (electric). Her skin is darker than most of the Ultimate Team (with the exceptions of Steve and Connor), but not dark enough to be considered tan. She likes to wear two black hair clips, pinning her hair to the right side of her face Krystal often wears a type of collared shirt and high waisted skirt, alike her school uniform. Her style continues to be like that when she gets older (only to add more jewelry). She sports the regular uniform, which is a white, short-sleeved shirt, a high waisted black, maroon, and gold patterned skirt, along with the red and gold tie. Krystal occasionally wears the wine coloured blazer provided. Her own effect uses chunky gold earrings for personalization. Her costume in the RWBY AU has her in a strapless blue crop-top, lined with gold atop. A clear jewel is placed on the midpoint. Krystal then sports a shorter blue skirt, lined with gold on both ends. She has a darker cover-up with two large lightning bolts, giving the illusion of a second skirt. Krys also wears a blazer-like tunic, hemmed on both ends. Her socks reach to her thigh, double-layered with a string of crystals hanging on them. Krystal lastly wears dark ankle boots, in the same style as her other clothing This is the same outfit used in the future tournament that gets the Ultimate Team back together. Personality and Interests Bubbly and upbeat, yet a little clueless to personality. Confirmed pansexual. Also, she feels that it is only her face that grants her value, and she has no such merit due to the fact that she is often surrounded by power (Ultimate Team and Personalities). She wants to work hard to overcome this, and as a result of that, her memory is almost psychic. Also, a bit of a rapper, due to her memorization skill. Relationships Steve Mikazuchi Steve is Krystal' s oldest friend, stemming back all the way to their early childhood. They care deeply for each other, often placing the other in higher demand than themself. They also influence each other to a high degree; both she and Steve entered the same middle school. Both parties experienced a withdrawal shock when the other started dating, Krystal was shocked at how truly dependent she was on Steve, and how empty she felt when he wasn't always ready to meet their needs. When Krystal started her multiple 'flirtationships', Steve didn't feel too lost, since his status with Terrence nullified the pain. They continue to care for each other as life continued, ultimately when Krys was disowned by her father; he willingly adopted her as his own sister, the explanation to why she shares her last name with him. Terrence Akiyama Terrence is also a brotherly figure to Krys, the former being another childhood friend to her. She knows Terrence well (but not as well as Steve does), making her extremely aware of his feelings or situations before he reveals them to her. Terrence, though, is sometimes unknowingly insensitive to her, and even goes as far as to sing 'Beez in the Trap' by Nicki Minaj, just because it had coarse language in it. Krys knew very well of his feelings for Steve, much before they started dating. Connor Tanaka When the Ultimate Team had an addition of members, Connor was the only one who tried to befriend the other members. This was also the time in which both Steve and Terrence began a relationship, leaving Krys barren of friends. Connor opened his door lastly to her, when he realized her need of help, and insecurity for strength. Connor then began to provide aid with his experience, unlocking a special ability: Fast Paced Memorization. He also helped her train her Pokemon, which allowed her Shinx to finally evolve. Krys called Connor her 'Steve 2.0'. During the time of transition, it is clear that Krys begins to develop feelings for Connor, him being the only source of hope whilst every other entity acted coldly to one another.When the group first played 'Sing Your Feelings', Krys reacted in snide when he sang to a bag of chips and gummy worms, and sang 'B-Team' by Marianas Trench (a song about unrequited love) in response. She also sang 'Toy Soldiers' after, when things got out of hand, which is a more aggressive song about unrequited love than B-Team. They have had the longest flirtationship in the entire series. This caused some drastic side effects, such as lewd, realistic dreams of each other, and acting like a couple in public, when in reality, not. He continues to watch out for her wellbeing. Connor brings her food when he is sure Krys hadn't eaten, or missed a meal. He even searches for Krys when she isn't where she most likely is (I.e, game room on Thursday, etc.) And has no excuse to be gone. One time, he found Krys crying outside the building. He immediately went to console her by pulling her into his lap. Connor truly finds out about her insecurities and does his best to assure that she's greater than she thinks she is. Connor teasingly plants a kiss on her nose afterwards, gaining a large (but adorable) reaction from her. He tests her limits diving in for a real kiss, but stops the moment he realises what he had done. Connor frantically apologizes, but lets her know how much he really wanted to kiss her. Once he is out of earshot, she mutters to herself, "You're not the only one." At their graduation dance, he has a hard time keeping eye contact, but manages to tell her how beautiful she looked. Krystal smiles, and commands him to avert his eyes to her when dancing. Connor apologizes again, but only to be cut of by Krys who pulls on his tie to get a rough kiss from him. Connor then delves deeper into the kiss, which leads both of them to make out on the dance floor, only to be stopped by Neil who yelled, "GET A ROOM." The two parties laughed it off, then engaged in a dance-off for old time's sake. Diamante Moissanite Vince Tsurushima Neil Kozankumo ---- Kysla Pavia Kiana Passerini Katsuki Panchinko ---- Akashi Seijuro Lovino Vargas Midorima Shintarou Louisa Canella Natalya Arlofskaya Tsukishima Kei Emil Steinsson Pokemon Team Pokemon Team: *-Jolteon *-Raichu *-Manectric *-Eelektross *-Luxuray (First Pokemon) *-Dedenne *-Heliolisk *-Ampharos *-Jigglypuff (I bet she also gets a fairy type) *-Either Zekrom/Raikou (One day) Trivia *-Ironically, Krystal is afraid of thunderstorms *-Her Pokemon Motif is a Raichu *She is the Personality of Optimism *Krystal's character pays tribute to Momoi Satsuki from Kuroko no Basuke, Seychelles , Belgium , and Taiwan from Hetalia, as well as Shibuya Tomochika from Uta no Prince Sama Category:Ultimate Team Category:Personalities Category:Female Character